Shock absorbing devices are used in a wide variety of vehicle suspension systems for controlling motion of the vehicle and its tires with respect to the ground and for reducing transmission of transient forces from the ground to the vehicle. Shock absorbing struts are a common and necessary component in most aircraft landing gear assemblies. The shock struts used in the landing gear of aircraft generally are subject to more demanding performance requirements than most if not all ground vehicle shock absorbers. In particular, shock struts must control motion of the landing gear, and absorb and damp loads imposed on the gear during landing, taxiing and takeoff.
A shock strut generally accomplishes these functions by compressing a fluid within a sealed chamber formed by hollow telescoping cylinders. The fluid generally includes both a gas and a liquid, such as hydraulic fluid or oil. One type of shock strut generally utilizes an “air-over-oil” arrangement wherein a trapped volume of gas is compressed as the shock strut is axially compressed, and a volume of oil is metered through an orifice. The gas acts as an energy storage device, such as a spring, so that upon termination of a compressing force the shock strut returns to its original length. Shock struts also dissipate energy by passing the oil through the orifice so that as the shock absorber is compressed or extended, its rate of motion is limited by the damping action from the interaction of the orifice and the oil.
Over time the gas and/or oil may leak from the telescoping cylinders and cause a change in the performance characteristics of the strut. While gas pressure can be readily monitored, it cannot be readily determined if a loss in gas pressure arose from leakage of gas alone or from leakage of both gas and oil, unless external evidence of an oil leak is noticed by maintenance personnel. If a low pressure condition is detected in the absence of external evidence of an oil leak, maintenance personnel heretofore would restore the gas pressure to a prescribed level by adding gas. This, however, eventually leads to degraded performance of the shock strut if oil had indeed escaped from the strut. Even if evidence of a oil leak is observed, maintenance personnel cannot easily determine how much oil remains or whether the remaining amount of oil meets specifications or is acceptable for operation.
A landing gear shock strut damping performance is the result of the internal design, fluid volume and gas pressure. It is a well-known fact that after the initial gas servicing of the shock strut, serviced with fresh oil, and several subsequent aircraft landing(s), a shock strut gas pressure drops due to the gas entrainment in oil in mixed fluid-gas shock struts. The pressure reduction associated with gas entrainment, however, has never been analytically quantified. This loss of pressure results in an adverse modification of the damping performance of the shock strut. To compensate for this pressure loss and maintain the desired damping, operators typically re-service the shock strut with gas after few flights. This current practice assumes the pressure reduction is solely due to gas entrainment and therefore could overlook either gas or oil leakage in the system. In addition, this practice requires additional maintenance time.